Seventeen
by tamataowl
Summary: Sulu likes Chekov a lot... But he's still underage! What will Sulu do about this?


This is slash, so if you don't like it please don't leave hate!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot.

Enjoy!

Chulu- Seventeen

"You're only seventeen?" Sulu asked Chekov as he sat back down at his workstation after talking to the Captain.

"Da." The Russian replied, looking at Sulu, the light catching his eyes as he spoke, making them almost twinkle. Sulu was shocked at to how young Chekov was.

"Wow." Sulu breathed out, almost wordless. He slouched back in his workstation chair, and took a couple of minutes to process this information.

It wasn't a widely known fact on board the Starship, that Sulu had a crush on the young ensign sat next to him, but the news of this had reached Chekov's ears more than once in his time aboard the ship.

"How did you make it aboard the Starship at your age?" Sulu inquired, genuinely interested to know.

"A lot of advanced placement."

"Amazing." Sulu said, making Chekov grin. Than grin made Sulu smile and also wanting to kiss Chekov at the same time.

'But I can't!' Sulu thought, 'Its still illegal, just wait until his birthday, then, and only then, I can get Chekov'

Chekov noticed the conflicted emotions going through the Japanese man next to him. Chekov reached over and placed a hand over Sulu's. Sulu looked up at the Russian in shock as to what he was doing. As eye contact was made between the two men, neither of them moved their hands, instead Chekov opted to start rubbing small circles onto Sulu's skin with his thumb.

"Pavel..." Sulu whispered, and then whole room felt as if it had shrunk down, so it was only the two of them in there, without another soul in sight.

"Hmm?" Chekov responded.

"Pavel, I can't... We..." Sulu paused, having difficulty structuring his words under Chekov's touch. Closing his eyes, Sulu continued, "When's your birthday Pasha?"

Chekov smiled at the endearing nickname, "Two months, only two."

Almost everyone aboard the Starship loved Chekov, so when his birthday came around a couple of months later, a huge party was thrown. This ended up with a lot of people getting drunk, including the captain, who had disappeared a while ago with Spock dragging him to his room. Thinking about it, Sulu hasn't seen Spock since he left with Kirk...

Sulu, however, was one of the few people to actually stay sober that night, not wanting to get drunk as he wanted to remember the night his precious Russian became of age.

Looking around the room, he caught eyes with said precious Russian, who smiled and made his way over to join Sulu.

On his way over, Chekov tripped over, causing Sulu to reach out and stop his fall, ending up with Chekov in his arms.

"Not that this isn't nice, but are you drunk Pasha? I don't want you to do something that you'll regret in the morning." Sulu asked him, bringing the ensign upwards so he could stand.

"No, not drunk. I have a few drinks, yes, but it vas only something called a 'Pina Colada'. Zat is what it is called, da?" Chekov replied.

Sulu smiled, "Yeah, it's called Pina Colada," He paused, opting to look away from Chekov, to around the room, which must contain at least a hundred more people than it is designed to hold, "So, do you like your birthday so far?" He inquired.

"Da, it's very good!" Chekov exclaimed happily.

Sulu didn't reply, but just reached out and held the Russian's hand, and he moved in closer, as if to kiss Chekov, who's breath hitched as Sulu did this.

Pausing just away from Chekov's lips, Sulu looked him in the eyes and whispered,

"Happy birthday, Pasha."

Chekov couldn't take it anymore. He had waited just as long as Sulu had for them to be together, and he didn't want to wait any longer. Sulu's proximity to his lips without kissing him, was killing Chekov.

Not waiting another second, Chekov crashed his lips against Sulu's, who's eyes widened in surprise, and then slowly closed as they carried on kissing. Chekov broke the hand contact, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sulu's neck, as Sulu wrapped his around Chekov's waist.

"Can we... Take this... Somewhere else?" Sulu managed to say after a while, eyes opening only slightly to look at Chekov, who smiled.

Chekov didn't reply to that, his only response was to drag Sulu out of the room, much like Spock did to Kirk earlier the very same evening.


End file.
